Conventional integrated circuit devices may include electrical contacts disposed on one side of the device. These electrical contacts may be used to couple the device to another component (e.g., via soldered connections). However, if the electrical contacts are not properly positioned on the side of the device (e.g., are located in an improper distance from a face of the device), it may be difficult to form electrical connections between the device and the other component.